The invention relates generally to an intravenous injection shield assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a light weight assembly which includes a transparent shield made of a plastic material and straps to be wrapped around a limb. The assembly is positioned on a limb over the area of skin where an intravenous needle has been inserted. The assembly protects against the inadvertent removal or jarring of the needle which can be painful to a person whose limb is subjected to the needle.